


Чудесное воскрешение Роки / Good Rocky's Revival

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Kudos: 4





	Чудесное воскрешение Роки / Good Rocky's Revival

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Rocky's Revival](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617731) by roque_clasique. 



– _...Роки Енот... поселился в отель... библию там отыскал он... Роки привёз... револьверчик с собой... чтоб отстрелить хмырю ноги..._

– Сэм, – рыкнул Дин. – Не у одного Роки есть чёртов револьверчик, понял? Я тоже могу отстрелить ноги кое-какому хмырю.

– А я про что? – невинно сказал Сэм. – Дело-то не только в кругах вокруг глазок.

В наступившем на короткое время молчании было слышно, как гудят дрянные ржавые трубы мотельного водопровода – и как скрипнули зубы Дина, когда тот их стиснул.

– Извини, – отступил в итоге Сэм. – Серьёзно, чувак, ты похож на...

– Я _знаю_ , на что это похоже, Сэм, – Дин потянулся рукой к лицу – туда, где тёмная кровь скопилась у него под кожей вокруг глаз – но на полпути опустил. Хмурясь, он начал двигаться на кровати. Сэм занервничал.

– Эй-эй, – подойдя к постели брата, Сэм тревожно протянул руку к его плечу, – ты чего? Врач сказал, тебе нельзя...

– Боже, да я просто пытаюсь лечь поудобнее, – Дин слабо оттолкнул Сэмову руку. – И вообще, этот врач нёс что попало. Что ещё за хрень – "глаза енота"? Это что, медицинский термин такой?

– Параорбитальная гематома, – Сэм, конечно, не смог удержаться, чтобы не уточнить. – Официальный термин таков.

Дин посмотрел на него с отвращением и откинулся на спинку кровати. Подбородок его прижался к жёсткому краю бежевого шейного бандажа, в котором ему предстояло красоваться следующие шесть-восемь недель. Он выглядел таким несчастным, что Сэм немедленно проникся к нему жалостью.

– Прости, – сказал он и присел на кровать в ногах у Дина. – Ты есть не хочешь? Тебе бы надо поесть.

Дин попытался было покачать головой, но быстро опомнился и сказал:  
– Если тебе не хочется поближе узнать содержимое моего желудка, то лучше не надо.

Сэм закусил нижнюю губу. 

– Врач говорил, что мне надо тебя накормить чем-нибудь, даже если тебя будет тошнить. Ты не ел уже трое суток. 

Сэм, кстати, тоже. Только чипсы и крекеры из торгового автомата больницы – пока ждал Дина с операции, а потом ждал, когда брат очнётся. Больничный марафон был подарочком от полтергейста, направившего сковороду прямиком Дину в череп; тот жуткий лязг до сих пор ещё стоит у Сэма в ушах. Дин упал не сразу; споткнувшись, он влепился всем весом в стенку, а затем отшатнулся назад, запнулся о стул – и рухнул, потеряв сознание. _Перелом затылочной кости_ , сообщил Сэму врач, с энтузиазмом демонстрируя рентгеновский снимок. _Такое не каждый день увидишь, далеко не каждый!_

– Может, тебе супу? – предложил Сэм. – Куриной лапши?

– Чувак, у меня сотрясение, а не грипп, – ответил Дин. 

Сэм выпрямился и сообщил с напором:  
– Не _сотрясение_. Перелом затылочной _кости_ , Дин, – похоже, брат не осознал на самом деле, что у него за травма.  
Дин махнул на него рукой.

– Сотрясение. 

– Отнесись к этому серьёзнее, иначе...

– Послушай, Сэм, – крайняя усталость проскользнула у Дина в голосе. – Ну да, я сломал кость, о которой даже никогда не слышал. У меня сейчас в голове такие ощущения, словно что-то её пилит изнутри. Я блевану _вот-вот_ , и на мне надета пластиковая хрень, которая будет меня душить все следующие полтора месяца. Не мог бы ты прерваться на пяток грёбаных секунд, и перестать до меня докапываться?

– Ладно, – сказал Сэм, ощущая, как его затапливает чувство вины. – Извини, чувак, больше не буду.

– Не извиняйся. Просто заткнись нахрен, – сказал Дин. Сэм посмотрел на него – на его бледное лицо со странными, круглыми чёрными синяками вокруг глаз; на то, как шейный бандаж впивается ему в подбородок, когда его голова наклоняется вперёд – и вздохнул. Он сел, свесив руки между коленок, и стал думать, чем бы накормить Дина таким, чтобы это не считалось _докапыванием_.

– Дин, – позвал он.  
Дин застонал.

– Ну что, Сэм?

– Я только... я вовсе не хочу сделать тебе хуже, честное слово же... но тебе обязательно надо что-нибудь съесть, понимаешь? Может, что-нибудь сладкое? Ты не знаешь, что тебе будет вкусным, а?

– Не знаю, – буркнул Дин и демонстративно закрыл глаза. Сэм сдался. Встал с кровати брата и пошёл за ключами от машины, лежащими на столике у входа.

– Ну, а я голоден, – подкидывая их на ладони, сообщил он. – Мне надо съесть хоть сандвич, а то я упаду в голодный обморок. А тебе я супа возьму; съешь, когда почувствуешь, что сможешь сохранить его внутри.

Он подождал ответа, но Дин лишь пренебрежительно шевельнул пальцами, не открывая глаз.

– Я минут на десять, с тобой всё будет нормально?

– Да, Сэм.

– Ладно, – Сэм помедлил у двери, потом застегнул на куртке молнию и сообщил в пространство:  
– Я пошёл. Вернусь мигом.

– Не обмани меня, Сэмми, это разобьёт мне сердце.

Сэм ушёл.

Он отправился в магазинчик сандвичей, который видел всего в нескольких кварталах от мотеля; оставил Импалу на его парковке и перебежал под пронзительным ноябрьским ветерком до тёплого помещения магазина. Минуту-две поизучав меню, написанное мелом на доске, он заказал себе сандвич с тунцом, и ещё навынос миску куриной лапши.

В ожидании своего заказа он присел за столик с металлической дырчатой столешницей. Какая-то молодая женщина подошла на выдачу, держа за руку своего маленького сынишку; тот воодушевлённо подпрыгивал на ходу. Сэм понял – почему, когда девушка за стойкой пододвинула ребёнку огромное многослойное мороженое. Высокое сооружение на тарелке было обложено бананами и залито взбитыми сливками, и ещё были четыре идеально красные вишни мараскино. У Сэма от такого зрелища чуть тоже слюнки не потекли.

Внезапно он вспомнил. Ему тем летом было девять, они жили где-то в Пенсильвании, в крошечном городке, название которого давно стёрлось из его памяти. Дин там заболел гриппом – самая тяжёлая его болезнь из когда-либо виденных Сэмом. Он тогда, наверное, фунтов десять за неделю потерял; в нём не удерживалась ни пища, ни даже вода – и Джон, наконец, отвёз его в больницу, где Дина подключили к целой куче больничного оборудования и закачали в него достаточно жидкости, чтобы он не умер от обезвоживания. Из больницы его выписали бледным до желтизны, худым и слабым, и совершенно без аппетита.

Он ничего не мог есть до тех пор, пока Джон, сходив куда-то, не вернулся домой с пугающе огромным и затейливым мороженым – Сэм такого в жизни раньше не видел – и не поставил его перед Дином.

– Лопай, – сказал Джон; и Дин ответил ему ухмылкой – словно это была игра, испытание.

Он съел его почти полностью. С помощью Сэма.

Дин всегда был большим охотником до мороженого.

– Простите, – Сэм встал из-за стола и перегнулся через стеклянный прилавок к продавщице. – Не могу я заказать такое же? Вот, как у него? С собой?  
– Конечно, – кивнула девушка.

– А можно туда добавить побольше вишни? 

Дин временами был падок на вишню. 

– Это будет на пятьдесят центов дороже.

– Ничего страшного.

Ему принесли мороженое с фруктами в огромном пенопластовом контейнере. Сэм приподнял крышку, чтобы убедиться, что его не надули с вишней – но нет, их там по крайней мере десяток. Он ехал обратно гораздо быстрей своей обычной манеры, чтобы мороженое не успело растаять.

Когда Сэм вошёл в номер, Дина на кровати не было; сердце у него сразу испуганно упало – но через секунду он услышал спускаемую в туалете воду. Дверь ванной комнаты открылась; в проёме, упираясь для равновесия рукой в косяк, стоял бледный Дин с чёрными кругами вокруг глаз. Он посмотрел на Сэма нервно – так, как смотрит на мир провинившийся щенок, только что нагадивший на ковёр и ожидающий выволочки.

– Тебе нельзя вставать, – сказал Сэм. Снял куртку и поставил на стол пакет с едой.

– Мне надо было отлить.

Сэм лишь вздохнул. Дин оттолкнулся от двери и двинулся к своей кровати, мучительно медленно и неуверенно переставляя ноги. Сэм дал ему сделать пару шагов, а потом его беспокойство одержало над ним верх, и он прошагал через комнату к брату, подхватил его под локоть и отвёл обратно к постели. То, что Дин ему это позволил, и даже сам на него опёрся, ухватываясь за его плечо, чтобы опуститься на матрас – свидетельствовало, насколько хреново у старшего было сейчас с равновесием.

– Так сильно кружится голова? – спросил Сэм, когда Дин с трудом устроил себя на подушках, аккуратно вытягивая голову вверх над бандажом, чтобы как можно меньше двигать шеей.

– Вроде того, – сказал Дин и осторожно глотнул воздуха – из чего Сэм заключил, что путешествие в туалет и обратно снова обеспечило брату тошноту.

– Я тебе там немного супа принёс... – начал Сэм. Дин скривился.

– Чувак, не сейчас.

– Тогда... у меня ещё кое-что есть, – Сэм взял пакет со стола и достал оттуда мороженое с фруктами и пару пластиковых ложек. И с надеждой выставил всё это брату на кровать.

– Это что? – спросил Дин, поворачиваясь всем телом туда, чтобы взять контейнер, открыть крышку и посмотреть на содержимое. Он помолчал пару секунд, а потом недоуменно спросил:   
– Чувак... это мороженое?

– Ага, – сказал Сэм, внезапно почувствовав себя идиотом. На улице почти ноль градусов, а Дина вот-вот стошнит. Отчего он решил-то, что мороженое – это хорошая идея?

– Это... – Дин, кажется, и слов-то не мог подобрать. – Ну, спасибо, Сэм, конечно. Но я не уверен, что в меня сейчас полезут такие изыски.

– Точно, – сказал Сэм и взял коробку с мороженым с одеяла, куда её отставил Дин. Разочарование свернулось узлом в его животе. – Я... я как-то не подумал. Просто увидел, как другие такое заказали, и это так вкусно выглядело...

– Ну... это было заботливо, – сказал Дин с сомнением. Сэм, с чуть горящими ушами, пересел на свою кровать. Долбаный он тупица. Но теперь не пропадать же добру – он взял ложку и стал черпать из контейнера, пока там всё не растаяло.

Блин, это было просто офигенно, вот что. Сэм не припомнил бы даже, когда у него было такое мороженое – шоколадное и ванильное, с фруктами, грецкими орехами, с шоколадной помадкой, клубничным сиропом и жирными взбитыми сливками; а сверху ещё эти чёртовы вишни. У него даже глаза прикрылись, когда он почувствовал бархатистый вкус помадки на языке; он еле удержал стон наслаждения, вовремя вспомнив, что брата тошнит, и звуки Сэмова оргазма по мороженому вряд ли улучшат его состояние.

– Эй, – внезапно сказал Дин. – Можно мне немного?

Сэм вздрогнул и обернулся.

– Ты хочешь?

– Ага.

Сэм поднёс ему коробку и стал смотреть, как Дин, зачерпнув ложкой, потащил мороженое в рот. Глаза его округлились, он выговорил с набитым ртом:  
– Холодное.

– Это мороженое, Дин.

Дин проглотил, взял ещё, и Сэм заметил, что на этот раз он аккуратно прихватил вишенку. Брат прожевал её, сглотнул и посмаковал.

– Чертовски... впечатляюще.

– Ага, знаю, – сказал Сэм, чрезвычайно собою довольный. Он заметил, что, когда Дин жевал, его челюсть упиралась в бандаж, и получался двойной подбородок. Такой смешной.

– Ну вот, – сказал Дин и попытался отдать контейнер обратно Сэму. – Доешь ты.

– Сам доедай, – сказал Сэм. – У меня ещё сандвич с тунцом.

Дин замер с ложкой, не дошедшей до рта. 

– Лучше бы мне твоего тунца не нюхать. Если меня вырвет, Сэм, то, клянусь богом – ты сам меня будешь отмывать.

– Я буду есть его подальше от тебя, – пообещал Сэм и стал разворачивать упаковку сандвича. И замолк, увидев, как Дин, сморщившись, осторожно поднёс руку к своему затылку. 

– Что случилось?

– Ничего, – сказал Дин. – Просто там...

– Что там?

– Там так... чертовски лысо, – сообщил Дин, проведя пальцами по выбритому перед операцией месту на затылке. – Мороженое, и всё такое... мне кажется, я вроде как мёрзну там. Глупо звучит, но...

Сэм отложил свой сандвич. 

– Ну, это поправимо.

– Да?

Дин застонал, когда увидел, что Сэм подошёл к нему с шарфом в руках. Но всё же наклонился вперёд; и Сэм осторожно обмотал шарфом его голову, завязал на лбу и заправил концы. Вид свежих швов – врачи тут резали Дина, ещё и суток не прошло – немного пугал Сэма, и розовая кожа обнаженного скальпа вызывала такую тревогу, какой он от себя даже не ожидал. Поэтому закрыть всё мягкой зеленой шерстью шарфа – это было хорошо.

– Тебе бы ещё тёмные очки – и вылитая Джеки О, – сказал Сэм, любуясь на свою работу.

– Э? Кто это?

– Неважно. Доедай своё мороженое.

Дин послушался – осторожно вынул пальцами вишню, положил в рот. Слизал с губы мазок помадки. В этом тюрбане из шарфа, с фиолетовыми кругами вокруг глаз, с неподвижной шеей – вид у него был совершенно несуразный.

Несуразный, но всё же это был гораздо лучший вид, чем после операции. Дин лежал тогда на больничной койке, утыканный иголками и трубками; кожа у него была мелово-белая; губы, растянутые дыхательной трубкой – сухие и потрескавшиеся. Не в первый раз Сэм видел его таким, и наверняка не в последний; но, каким-то образом это каждый раз было – как впервые. И мгновенный ужас каждый раз был – как впервые.

– Нам папа давал мороженое, когда мы болели, – сказал Дин. Прозвучало почти вопросительно.

– Да, – согласился Сэм. – Пару раз.

– Ты... оттого?

– Ага, – признался Сэм. – Я подумал, что ты, может, и сейчас поешь такое.

– Ну, – Дин покручивал в пальцах ложку, – нельзя сказать, что наш старик тебя ничему не научил, верно?

– Я так никогда и не говорил, – и Сэм честен в этом. Дин чуть улыбнулся и вернулся к своему мороженому.

Возможно, у Сэма и есть пара претензий к Джону Винчестеру, но он не собирался отрицать, что отец его кое-чему научил. Как посчитать пульс. Когда вызывать скорую. Как заставить Дина поесть, когда того тошнит. Как задавить в себе ужасный, вымораживающий страх, когда твой брат лежит на больничной койке; и как переплавить этот страх в решимость, подделывая страховку. Как помогать Дину выйти из машины, и как подхватить его, когда он споткнётся в дверях мотеля.

Хотя, конечно, никакое это дерьмо ему бы не понадобилось, если бы Джон не учил его распознавать пять признаков активности полтергейста, а затем врываться туда с оружием наизготовку, бок о бок с братом.

Впрочем, в редкие снисходительные моменты Сэм догадывался, что такова жизнь – все родители учат своих детей той истине, которую знают сами; и учат, что с этой истиной делать. И как бы ни была истина Джона хренова – он определённо научил своих детей с ней управляться.

Вот только отстойно, что эта "истина" всегда заканчивается больничной койкой для Дина.

– Эй, – сказал Сэм, заметив, что Дин проглатывает целиком очередную вишню. – Помедленнее, а то тебе поплохеет.

Дин дёрнул носом, но отложил ложку; и вздохнул.

– Даже не подозревал, что так голоден, пока не начал есть.

– Знаю.

Дин немного ухмыльнулся.

– Ты собой так гордишься сейчас, ага?

– Ещё как.

Дин фыркнул. Сэм улыбнулся в ответ.

– Не забивай себе этим голову, – пробурчал Дин.

– Ну, у меня-то голова не сломана.

– Зато у меня член не сломан, – отпарировал Дин; оба скривились.

– Так себе вышло, а?

– Да, Дин. Хреновенько.

Дин вздохнул.

– Не смог удержаться. У меня голова сломана.

Сэм хихикнул над этим; потом опять взял свой тунцовый сандвич и стал есть.

Что-то всегда сломано, подумал он.

Но что-то всегда исправлено.


End file.
